Gun range
by littlebigdreams
Summary: figuring out frustrations. short one shot.
1. gun range

**A/N:** English is not my native language, my apologies.

 **Disclamer:** I do not own these characters.

 **Gun range**

Her left hand tightened on the grip. The muscles in her right arm twitched in anticipation of the recoil.

Bracing, breathing, firing, adjusting her position and firing again.

Round fifteen resounded in her ears, she released the empty magazine and reloaded, smooth like a well-tuned machine. Adjusting her stands just a little and a new round hit the target. The paper was long shredded.

She fired almost on autopilot. It made her stop thinking. Cleared her head.  
That was the idea anyway.

She missed the bullseye, only by a fraction, enough to get her to stop. She released her breath and lowered her Glock.

Something was of, she couldn't t put her finger on it. She couldn't see it. See couldn't figure out what was going on in her body.

She wasn't sick, not even tired. They had only had one case this week and a pretty straightforward one. A robbery gone wrong. Granted she did hate the never-ending paperwork, but that wasn't it. She was going over all the facts again in her head, for what seemed like the hundred time.

She didn't have any nightmares, good 8 hours of solid sleep last night and the night before.

And still something was of. She was in a terrible mood. Snapping at her brother and Korsak for no reason. Nervous, fidgeting and above all very very frustrated with anything and everything!

So here she was at 11 pm on a Thursday night , after hitting the bag at the gym didn't fix her.

Pure concentration might be the key to figuring this out.

Sighing, she lifted her gun back up, lined up and fired again, and again clearing out the magazine.

She stared at what was left of her target as she pushed the button to collect it.

The familiar sound of heels clicking on the concrete floor behind her.

"Jane?" A small worried whisper.

She didn't answer.

"Jane are you ok? What are you doing here? Its 11pm! What happened? You didn't answer my messages! Have you been having nightmares again?" the beautiful doctor was rambling now.

"I'm ok Maura.". She sighed, collected her stuff and turned around.

" I'm frustrated that's all, and I don't know why! And No I haven't had nightmares, I slept well and I even ate green things today."

" Cale your mother told me, I'm very proud" a visually releaved Maura pitched in.

"of course mom would tell you" she barked back. Making a mental note to talk to her mom about that.

Obviously not in the slightest bit intimidated by her snapping. Maura asked calmly: "Is it the paperwork?"

"No". she answered honestly.

Hazel eyes were quietly studying her now, trying to read her body.

They locked eyes, Maura's beautiful hazel gaze always calmed her down.

A knowing smirk crossed the doctors lips "Come home with me, we can have a late snack and watch part of a game you taped on my DVR. Or we could talk about your particular frustration."

The anger was gone, she already regretted snapping at her best friend. She smiled but then whined:

"No talking pleeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeee" .

Maura had seen this frustration in Jane before, granted it had been a while. But at least the doctor knew exactly what the problem was. Only now how to tell her super smart detective, the very one she was hopelessly in love with.  
That her frustration was just a lack of …

sexual release.


	2. Chapter 2: waiting room

Fidgeting again. Jane was playing with her badge and nervously tapping her foot on the grey linoleum floor. One of the fluorescent lamps in the waiting room was flickering, the light reflecting of the blue plastic seats in front of her. That and the fact she hated hospitals really didn't help the situation.

It had been 36 hours and 45 minutes, since Maura found her frustrated at the gun range. 36 hours and 40 minutes since they were called to the scene of a brutal murder. A professor beaten to death in a deserted parking lot and no real suspects or motives were presenting themselves.  
So what followed was a very long night and day with only a couple of hours rest.

The autopsy report had given them more clues on the murder weapon and they had uncovered the victims gambling problem. Which gave the investigation the jumpstart it needed to find a suspect.

Her brother was bringing him in.

That wasn't why she was sitting here frustrated, nervous and more than a little angry, in the waiting room of the MRI at Boston Memorial.  
No Maura was the reason.  
Maura and her totally out of control morning runs, that was why she was here.

Maura loved running more than Jane, that wasn't hard. So she did a couple more morning runs, no problem there.

Were it not for Maura pushing herself beyond her limits lately, "beyond any non-cyborgs limits" as Jane put it dramatically, earlier that week. But the doctor didn't always listen to Jane, she was after all stubborn to. And why, for the life of her Jane couldn't figure it out. Her best friend wasn't given any straight answers, only googlestuff about hormones and dorfins or some other fins.  
So here she was, waiting …

Waiting in a bland boring room holding on to a small way to expensive red leather purse.  
33 minutes she had been there, with nothing to do other then watch the oversize clock on the wall in front of her. Replaying what happened.

 _Maura had come upstairs with lunch, for her_. Damm should she feel guilty now to.  
 _Her ankle just gave out. Jane couldn't tell if she fell and then twisted it or it just gave out causing her to fall. She had hurt the clicking of heels and then an eerie crashing sound of a tray and her Maura. A small shriek of pain had got her up and running. It was all pretty hazy from there, she had carried her to the car and ended up here._ Her Maura where did that thought come from _._ She didn't have time to think too much about that.

"Detective Rizzoli?" A friendly little older nurse looked down at her.

"Yes mam" she managed to say somewhat politely.

"Dr. Isle is going up to see the doctor now and she asked me to come get you, you have her belongings I see."

Jane was up in a flash and followed the nurse through the maze of hallways every hospital seems to be.

" So how bad is it?", a very worried Jane said quietly, when she found Maura in a wheelchair, a brace on her right ankle, and a pair of red Louboutin's on her lap.

"There is a significant scratch in the leather of my right heel" she pouted, genuinely upset and avoiding answer Jane's question.  
"Seriously Maura who cares about your incredibly overpriced shoes. If you hadn't insisted on wearing those to work, we might not …."

" The doctor will see you no" Maura got called in, effectively saving her from Jane's rant.

So there Jane was none the wiser and waiting again, now holding on to 4 inch red souled heels.  
"No wonder I get frustrated" is all she mumbled .

" **A stress injury** , so you did overdo it! I was right you pushed yourself to hard."  
They were on the road to Beacon Hill and after a very long afternoon.

"I suppose I did push a little too hard!" Maura reluctantly admitted, even though she knew she very well this was her own fault.

"So see you're not a cyborg, you shouldn't run like one. I was right, you were too tired! Too much is too much!" Jane was clearly on a roll here.

Maura had been quiet most of the ride, there really wasn't a point trying to get a word in between Janes rant. All the while Maura was observing the nervous tapping of Jane s fingers against the smooth faux leather of her steering wheel.

It was only when they arrived at Maura's beautiful home the realization set in, when Jane got the wheelchair and the pair of crutches from the backseat.

" _A week of absolutely no use of that ankle, and then over the course of the next 4 weeks you can gradually try to walk again with the aid of a crutch or a walking stick." That was the verdict the doctor had prescribed. She knew not to argue, he was correct in his assessment!_

No words were said, they locked eyes, as Jane opened the passenger door. Concern was written in them and a deep caring was reflected.  
Maura didn't have time to try to hop to the chair, in a swift motion the strong detective had lifted her out of the car a placed her gently in the bulky hospital issued wheelchair.

"Let's get you settled" Jane stated. "I called it in, Susie is taking over the coming days and I'm taking overtime, so I am staying. No arguments."

She should have protested maybe but a warmed spread through her, knowing Jane would be hers. At least the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3: raindrops

**A/N:** Thank you so much for liking this story, honestly it took me by surprise. It's my first time ever writing. I do apologize for grammar mistakes. I speak Flemish ;-). I do appreciate all honest reviews. Thank you, hope you guys like the end.

Small raindrops softly spat against the window, of her living room.  
Settled on the coach with a fluffy pillow on the coffee table supporting her injured ankle. Maura could see the drops making little tracks as they meandered slowly to the windowsill. They weaved an intricate lacy pattern that sparkled like ice when the sun peeked from behind the clouds. The house was quiet, a brand new issue of 'The American Journal of Medicine' and cup of her favorite thee, and still she could not concentrate.

Her senses were hyperaware of the gorgeous detective settled on the other end of the couch, cup of coffee in hand and intently reading the sport section of today's paper.  
Without the ability to run a couple of miles in the morning, it took all of her willpower to keep her heartbeat under control and her eyes from roaming every curve of her athletic frame.  
Her body was betraying her, she blushed as their eyes met. Quickly averting them back to the same page she had been staring at for the last 20 minutes or so.

It was 10 am Monday morning. They had arrived at her home from Boston Memorial, late on Saturday. Sunday had gone by in a blur. Between breakfast with a very concerned Angela and Sunday dinner Angela of course insisted on, her house had been filled with family and friends/coworker visiting and watching the game.  
Today was different everybody was working, except Jane. Only Jane with her all day. So concentrating on anything other than Jane was hard. Especially since the detective had a very hard time sitting still. If she wasn't shuffling in her chair, she was tapping her foot or biting on the rim of her coffee mug.

"Jane"

"Yes, you need anything" Jane said concern obvious in her voice.

"No, I'm fine, are you ok? Still frustrated I see" Maura tried to keep her voice calm, just above a whisper, not wanting to scare Jane away.

"grrrrrmmm" A low growl is what she received as answer, as Jane looked back at the article she was reading intently. So that was a definite, yes to frustration, Maura deduced.

"I might know what the problem is."

Deep brown eyes stared at her. She lost her train of thought for a second, those big eyes seemed to look straight at her deepest secrets.

Maura was brave today, she persisted: "It's normal in this case to have your body react nervous, that can happen to all of us."

"What, oh all-knowing one, what can happen to all of us" Jane mocked with a smirk, trying to get away from a serious conversation.

"Jane, I 'm serious it is just a lack of sexual release! There have been several studies on the matter and you have all the symptoms. After deducing all the evidence at hand, your frustration problems can only be linked to a lack of sexual release" she blurted out.

She looked up and saw a silent somewhat chocked Jane looking intently at her.

"No, not talking about sex" was the sort but very clear answer.

"My lack of 'that', is that what have you been thinking about the last 20 minutes while you've been staring at the same page Maura?"

"Fine we shall not talk" Maura sighed. Trying and falling to hide her blush.

Silence, only the sound of Janes foot tapping softly on the rug and the sound of pages being turned, filled the room again.

After what felt like hours, Maura sat up and turning fully towards Jane.

"How about I give you a massage, I know how to and it might relieve some tension?" followed by bright glistering hazel puppy eyes and a little pout of her plumb lower lip.  
That was it, Jane knew it, no point in arguing now.

"Ok, fine!"

"The rolling of your shoulders and stretching of your neck suggest tension in the major muscles in area of your neck and upper back. The trapezium muscle and even de underlying minor and major rhomboid can be relaxed with the correct massage." Maura started rambling, trying to focus on the presented facts and running through her knowledge of different deep muscle massage techniques.

Jane willingly took of her button down, revealing olive skin and a simple but elegant black bra. Untamed raven curls were swiftly bundled up in a high ponytail.

Maura lost all ability to speak, her heart racing, banging in her chest and her breath trying to catch up, as Jane sat down between her legs.

Time seemed to go in slow motion, her back braced against the soft pillows of her couch, her injured leg propped up to the side, the other dangling of the couch. Her thigh burning were it touched Jane's perfect firm gluteus maximus. Her delicate hands were trembling as the expanse of flawless olive skin. She couldn't think. A raw ancient power, like magnetism pulled her fingertips to the perfect curve of Jane's shoulder blades.

Goosebumps appeared at the feather light touch. Making the need to touch even greater. She flattened her hands over the soft sun kissed skin. Feeling a fire spreading rapidly through her whole body.

How long she sat there motionless is hard to tell, lost in her desire. Jane leaned back gently pressing herself more into Maura 's touch, electing an almost inaudible moan from the honey blond and gently bringing her back from the clouds.

Slender but strong hands started to work the very tens muscles. Only the occasional sigh or twitch of pain startling her out of the task at hand. Breathing deep trying to control her heartrate and the longing to kiss the smooth skin of Jane's neck.

Her motions slowed as her hands finally got tired. She sat up more, and bravely whispered in Jane's ear: "Is this ok?" a very noticeable shiver ran over Jane spine as she felt Maura's warm breath on her. Maura's hands instinctively stroked Jane's back, trying to sooth. Jane pressed even closer, and soft lips skimmed the back of Jane's neck.

No retreat, no panic, Jane relaxed, relishing the feeling of Maura's hot breath and soft lips. Slowly turning wanting to taste the lips that were caressing her skin.

Cradling Maura's face in her callused hands, her eyes closed, their lips finally touched.

What started gently turned to passionate as electricity ran through their bodies.

No more denying their love, no more frustrations.


End file.
